During an eye examination, a series of tests are performed on a patient, who is typically seated in an examination chair. These tests can include an external examination of the eyes and surrounding tissues, tests to determine the acuteness or clearness of vision, examination of the pupils, and other examinations, tests or procedures pertaining to the eyes. Instruments are used during the eye examination and these instruments are typically retrieved from or stored on an associated instrument delivery stand positioned nearby the seated patient. For example, instrument delivery stands are known that include an instrument arm for presenting and positioning a table supporting an examination instrument in front of a patient. For example, a slit lamp machine may be supported on a table connected with an instrument arm, and is used by an eye doctor or other examiner to view different parts of the eye, including the cornea, the iris, the optic nerve, the retina, and the like.
Because of natural variations in the size and shape of patients, an instrument arm ought to have features providing position-adjusting capabilities in order to appropriately position an examination instrument with respect to a patient. For example, a child may be significantly shorter than an average-height adult, so an instrument arm should be able to position the examination instrument at a child-appropriate height. In addition, a heavyset patient will be positioned differently in an examination chair than a small-framed patient, and an instrument arm should be able to position the examination instrument appropriately in either case.
Moreover, examination of wheelchair-bound patients presents other issues related to the presentation and positioning of examination instruments. In some circumstances, for example, a conventional examination chair must be moved to make room for patient in a wheelchair. An instrument arm should be able to position an examination instrument, such as a slit lamp machine, appropriately with respect to a wheelchair-bound patient. This may be challenging, however, if an examination room is not sufficiently large to easily accommodate the modifications necessary for the examination. For example, it may not be possible to completely remove a conventional examination chair, as they are typically very large and heavy. In other circumstances, the positional adjustability of the instrument arm may be insufficient to appropriately position the examination instrument with respect to a wheelchair-bound patient.
There is a need, therefore, for an ophthalmic examination suite that addresses one or more of the needs in the field of ophthalmic examination apparatus and provides for appropriate positioning of an examination instrument with respect to a patient, including when the patient is wheelchair-bound.